Merry Christmas Lucy
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Lucy loves Christmas, she has ever since she joined Fairy Tail, but will a certain pink haired Dragon slayer, be able to give her the best Christmas present ever. Nalu lemon, Not for kids.


Merry Christmas Lucy

 _It was Christmas Eve in Fiore, and at a certain busty blonde mages house, the last thing she expected was for a certain pink haired dragon slayer to show up, but she was glad it was Natsu, and not Gray or Loke, or even Hibiki. Honestly, she thought Gray, Loke, and Hibiki were nice guys, but she saw them as friends, especially Gray, she only saw him as a brother, and on top of that she didn't really feel comfortable around any of the Blue Pegasus guys, especially Hibiki. Natsu was always someone she could trust. Don't get her wrong, she trusted Loke, and the other guys, but not as much as she trusted Natsu. He had always been there for her, and she was always there for him. When her father had died, Natsu was by her side, they had become best friends ever since they met, but now Lucy felt like it was something more._

"Natsu?" she asked.

The pink haired male turned to the blonde beauty, he had fallen in love with, god she was so beautiful, he loved her so much, she was kindest, cutest, and most gentle girl he had ever met, from the day he met her, he knew he had found his mate.

"Yeah, what up?" he asked.

Lucy felt a mixture of ticked off and happy. Ticked because he always showed up unannounced, but happy that she could see his handsome face all the time. In all honesty, Lucy thought Natsu was better looking than all of the other guys she had met, and she always admired how protective he was over her, especially when Dan or the Blue Pegasus guys would flirt wih her, she found it so adorable at how jealous he was, because they both knew that she would be his, and only his.

"Why, do you always sneak into my house, I thought there was a party that Erza made you go to?" she asked.

Natsu just shrugged. "Yeah, but those party's are so boring, that and Ice Prick said he was coming over here, and that pissed me off, I don't want him, Loke, the Blue Pegasus bastards, or that wannabe Prince Charming taking advantage of you. Don't get me wrong, I think you are amazingly strong, but still, I want to be here for you." he said blushing.

Lucy was confused, but knew what he was trying to say.

"What are you trying to say Natsu?" she asked, even though she knew what he was going to say.

"I...I love you Lucy." he said looking away as his blush grew even redder.

Lucy finally was in pure heaven, finally the man she was in love with shared the same feelings as her, but something horrifying crossed her mind.

"But, w..why me." she said as tear stung her eyes. "I thought you would choose someone like Lisanna, if anything, I'm just a burden."

Natsu noticed the tears, and quickily rushed to her and enveloped her into a passionate kiss. Lucy stood there shocked, before reciprocating and finally breaking for air.

"Don't you ever say that again Lucy." Natsu said in a stern tone, but it was gentle at the same time. "You're not weak, in fact you're on of the most badass people I know, hell you're even stronger than me, Gray and Erza combined, and do you know why?" he asked.

Lucy just blushed, but she nodded her head no.

"W...Why." she whispered.

"Because, you refuse to let anyone take advantage of you. For example, when we were fighting that stupid tin can, Dan Staright, when he was eyeing you, you played along and we finally defeated him, we couldn't have done that without you."

"Thank you, Natsu, and I love you too." she said. "I've been in love with you ever since you saved me from Phantom Lord."

Natsu chuckled before reconnecting their lips once again.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something."

"Of course." she said. "What is it."

"Well, you see, dragon slayers have one mate for life, and we have to mark them in order to..."

"Yes, Natsu." she said. "I'll be your mate."

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?" he asked.

"I knew that from the moment we first kissed, that you were going to ask me to be yours, I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you Natsu."

"Well, In that case." he said crashing his lips onto her delicious pink lips.

Natsu love the way Lucy tasted, she was so innocent, so beautiful, and so unbelievably sexy. He loved her not just for her beautiful body, but for her personality. Only she made him feel this way. They had kissed for five minutes before puling away for air.

Lucy took the opportunity to discard Natsu's vest and throw into the corner of her room. She then ran her small, petite hands up and dow his chisled sculpted chest, before feelig Natsu's mouth on her neck.

"Nyahh, Natsu." she moaned as he found her sweet spot, and sank his fangs into her neck, surprisingly, Lucy loved the way it felt when he bit her. Natsu, then quickly removed the rest of her clothes, and latched onto her breast, while warming his other hand to fondle the other one.

Lucy writhed in ecstasy, at the pleasure Natsu was giving her breast, before he let go with a wet pop. Natsu then kissed her other breast, and all the way down her stomach, before pushing the blonde onto her back, and attaching his mouth to her clit, and began sucking.

"Nyahh, Natsu, it feels so good." she moaned as she tugged onto his pink locks pulling him deeper between her legs. Lucy felt the pleasure increase when Natsu added his fingers, and thrusted in and out of her.

"N...Natsu, I...I can't t...take i...t, I'm gonna cum." she moaned before releasing onto his hand. Natsu didn't hesitate to lick up her seeping juices, before stripping his pants and aligning himself to her dripping, wet folds. Instead of thrusting into her, he teased her slit by running the tip of his cock up and down her pussy, causing the sexy blonde to moan, giving Natsu the opportunity to kiss her, before thrusting into her.

Natsu, let her adjust to him, before she gave him the signal to move.

"N..Natsu, please it feels so good." she moande as he thrusted in and out of her. Natsu then decided to let Lucy be on top so he lied on his back, giving the blonde and opportunity to ride him.

"Natsu, harder, faster." she moaned as he attached his mouth to her breast, causing Lucy to bite her lip to resist a moan. God how sexy she looked when she was on top of him. She was indeed a goddess, one that he would worship forever.

"Natsu, I'm going to cum." she moaned.

"Me too." he said as they both reached their limits.

Lucy fell on top of Natsu, before kissing him again and laying her head on his chest.

"Merry, Christmas Natsu." she said, as she snuggled up to her dragon.

Natsu just smiled into her hair, before kissing her head, and saying. "Merry Christmas Lucy."

The next morning, at the guild the two announced that they were a couple, much to the disappointment of an orange and raven haired male. Loke had still tried to flirt with her, only for Natsu to kick his ass for doing so.

"Hey, Natsu?' Lucy asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you."she said.

"I love you too, Lucy."

 _Well, how did you guys enjoy this oneshot. This is a little gift for MarSoftheGalaxies, as a thank yo for being supportive, so I want you guys to go check out her channel, and subscribe. Until next time, Arigato, Ja-ne._


End file.
